Change for a Penny
by hokie3457
Summary: Leonard is away in the North Sea and Penny is changing some things. One shot with mostly Penny, some Leonard, mentions of the other regulars


**A/N: Well, I did something bad and read the taping review for episode 7/1. Probably should not have done that, but it caused me to write this short one-shot. I don't own anything regarding The Big Bank Theory. I just really, really enjoy the show (and I can't make up my mind if I'm ticked off). Reviews, both positive and negative are always appreciated. Thanks!**

Her phone alarm went off. 6:00 a.m. She swung her legs out of the bed, switched off the beeping sound and stretched. No complaints. No moans. No exclamations of "just five more minutes!".

She had decided to shake things up. Make some changes while he was gone. She had been going on a run every other day first thing in the morning. Today was one of those days. The physical activity had done wonders for her. She had even begun to look forward to her 'running mornings'. Also, she was always ready and waiting for Sheldon on her assigned mornings to drive him into work. She had even taken the place of Amy and Raj several times. No complaints from anyone-well except for Sheldon. He could always find something to complain about.

She had been concentrating on her eating habits as well. Having a good breakfast every morning. Cottage cheese, fruit, yogurt, granola. Plenty of healthy choices for her not to get board with the "same old, same old".

She had also let her hair grow. She had it trimmed once early in the summer, just to even up some ends. Other than that it was getting quite long. Longer than he had ever seen it. She smiled to herself thinking and wondering about his reaction when he returned and would see it. He didn't notice that it had grown when they had been Skyping. His only angle was from the front.

She was at the tail end of the long four months. August 20. Just over a month and a half to go. She crossed the date off on her "Leonard comes home calendar".

She dressed in her running clothes, strapped the armband to hold her phone onto her bicep, plugging in the earbuds. She then sat on the couch and pulled on her sneakers, lacing them tightly. She filled her water bottle from a pitcher she kept in the refrigerator. The colder her drinking water, the better. Finally, she began her pre-run stretch; making sure the muscles were prepared for what they were about to undergo. Warming them up to prevent cramping. She was ready.

By the time she got down the four flights of stairs and onto the sidewalk in front of 2311 North Los Robles Avenue, it was 6:25. One last "trunk-twist", putting her hair in a ponytail; she was off.

Early mornings in mid-August were beautiful in Pasadena-well when she thought about it Pasadena was lovely most times of year. She noticed that more over the last year or so. She laughed when she thought to herself "it must be 'cause I'm in love'". The early morning light glowed orange on the sides of buildings and on the store front windows as she turned onto Colorado Boulevard.

There were not many pedestrians out this time of morning. The traffic was light as well. She saw the occasional runner (they would give each other a per functionary nod of solidarity) as well as a few cyclists, but all the same it was a solitary experience. She loved it.

Her normal loop was just over three miles. She had begun to time herself a little over a month ago. It had been taking her just about 36 minutes or about 12 minutes per mile. She had pared it down to just over 9 minutes. She was proud of herself and couldn't wait to brag to Leonard about her time.

She had also started taking yoga classes two evenings during the week. She had enlisted both Bernadette and Amy and they joined her most nights. They had also convinced Raj and Howard to take a class, although Howard insisted on wearing spandex, not his best look, while Raj was more interested in "chatting up" the women in the class. The boys were not invited again. Sheldon of course refused to go even once, going as far as looking at her in horror when she asked if he wanted to be included.

Draining the last of her water as she entered her apartment after the run, using the key on a lanyard around her neck. She unfastened her phone from her arm and decided she would text him about her time that morning.

**Good morning baby! Just got back from my run in 26 mins! 8.6 mins per mile :)**** By the time you get that cute little tushy back here, I'll be at 8 minutes! -xoxoxoxoxoxo…I'm working the 11-7 shift tonight. We can talk later if you want? (please, please, please?) xoxoxoxo. Gotta run and get this sweat off of me. I LOVE YOU -xoxoxoxo…**

She hoped she didn't sound too needy, but she so looked forward to speaking with or Skyping with him. If she called him at 8:00 p.m. Pasadena time, that would put it at 5:00 a.m. for him. "Here's hoping" she thought to herself with a smile.

She put her cell phone down on the coffee table and went to put her water bottle in the sink. She walked past the refrigerator and stopped to look at the picture on the door. She touched the photo of them taken the night of his going away party. She was in his lap with her arms around his neck. She smiled remembering that the picture was taken right after she finished giving him a huge lip-lock. They were both smiling broadly. Her finger traced its away along the picture of his face. She said out loud "God, I miss you Leonard" and sighed.

She poured herself a bowl of granola cereal with soy milk. She looked blankly at the morning news. After finishing her breakfast, she trotted over to the kitchen and cleaned her breakfast dishes as well as her water bottle-another way she was changing, keeping her apartment neat.

She was in the shower and let her thoughts go back to the night of the "going away" or "bon voyage" party. Afterward they had gone back to her apartment, 4B. They had longed to be together most of the evening, whispering and giving loving looks to one another. One part of their relationship that had never suffered (after the first rather awkward time) was the lovemaking. That evening was no different. Penny recalled the night and blushed. He had taken her to heights of ecstasy that they had never been to before. She was in tears at both the pleasure he brought her and the thought that this wonderful, kind and gentle man was going to be away from her for four months. She in turn gave him every ounce of her love and passion, leaving him just as depleted as she was.

After he had fallen asleep, she lay awake in his spooning embrace. Listening to and feeling him breathe. Tears fell from her eyes for a long while at the though of being without him until she had finally drifted off as well.

Shaking her head vigorously in the shower to return herself to the here and now, she finished her routine and got out and dried off. With the towel wrapped around her she picked up her cell phone and smiled when she saw his text in answer to her own.

**Great job on your time this morning. By the time my tushy gets back there you'll be a competitive runner! I would love to skype with you when you get home from work. Why don't we say 8:15 your time? Until then I LOVE YOU TOO, xoxoxox. L**

She answered back:

**Perfect! See you then xoxoxoxo. P**

She finished getting ready for work, leaving promptly at 10:30. She would get there not only on time, but early. Today will be a perfect day, because she had an appointment with her man that night.


End file.
